Naruto's Long-Lost Cousin
by Coleiosis
Summary: Kakashi Hatake find the truth about Naruto Uzumaki's long-lost cousin known as Kyata Kuzundhai, and how Kyata's "death" happened! Rated T for scary situations, blood, and violence


Naruto's Long-Lost Cousin

My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am looking for two men who know my friend Naruto Uzumaki well. They are newspaper makers for Konoha the Leaf Village, and they are truly the best that I've known.

As I walked throughout the streets of the village, I found the place where they make their newspapers. I knocked on the front door and waited for it to open in response. And open it did, by an elderly gentleman with short white hair, a fancy black outfit, and a red cape. His name was Jean Hoeck, and he was the main writer of the Leaf Village's newspaper. His smile was warm and inviting. He spoke:

"Hello there, Kakashi my friend! How do you do? Come in, come in!" Jean motioned me inside the building and I took a good look around. It was a small office with two desks coated in stacks of papers. The first desk was covered with written papers and notes about the recent news articles recorded. The second desk had many pictures taken for each article; all looking perfect, not blurry in failure.

Another man sat at the second desk, using a hot, flat iron to melt and press the pictures onto the newspapers. The man was plump and short, had a black hairstyle like Might Guy, and had sharp eyebrows raised above his half-closed eyes. He was known as Jean's brother, Bean Hoeck. He was the main photographer of the newspaper. His big camera set stood next to his desk, not with a single scratch on it. Bean had used the camera safely even when taking pictures of dangerous events.

Bean turned his head around to face me and smiled in greeting. "Good evening," he said.

"Good evening," I said back as raised a hand to greet Bean. "May I sit down?"

"Sure," Bean said as he went over to the storage closet and pulled out an extra chair for me to sit on. "I do hope that we find this meeting necessary."

"As do I," I said as I sat down. I took out my notepad and turned to the right page that was empty enough to write on. "I have plenty of questions to ask you. I know that all of Naruto Uzumaki's family is now dead, but there is one relative in particular that I want to talk to you about. Someone told me recently that he may have found the lost boy somewhere in a river. There was no heartbeat or pulse, but there was evidence about the relation. The boy's ragged clothing was stained with blood, and it was recognized as the same blood as an Uzumaki's. The boy's name was later revealed to be Kyata Kuzundhai, Naruto's long-lost cousin. A friend of Kyata's parents told me that you two know more about him, and that's why I've come here. I've come to interview you on Kyata, and you will tell me everything you know about him."

Jean started to tell the story in complete detail: "Well, Bean and I were not only newspaper men but servants of the Kuzundhais. Korondia and Patrina were the couple's names. They were a very busy couple, especially having to do with being part of the Uzumaki Clan. Korondia was actually Minato Namikaze's older brother, about twenty years older than him. 'Uzumaki' is the real last name of this couple, but we may never know what Korondia's real maiden name is. It could be either 'Namikaze' or 'Kuzundhai.' We're still trying to find it all out.

"One day, Patrina became pregnant with Kyata; she and Korondia were very happy that the blessed event was about to happen months later. But they soon came to a decision that Kyata would be their only child; for they were already an elderly couple. And if Patrina would give birth to more children, she would be more stressed out and she would lose her energy because she was so old.

"And so, when the day came, Kyata Kuzundhai was born. He was born about a month before his cousin Naruto Uzumaki was born, so it would be about September 10. Bean and I had to be the doctors to help Patrina deliver Kyata in his birth. When he came, he was only as big as my notepad; he was very small! In fact, he was not able to leave the hospital until a month later when Naruto was born."

Bean started to tell more of story; where Jean had left off: "After that month had passed by, Kyata's growth had finally started properly. But there was still something wrong with him: he had this terrible brain infection that affected his ability for response. Throughout the years of his life, he barely spoke to us. In fact, there were some days where he would never speak at all! To make matters worse, he would not respond to anyone who first spoke to him. Instead, he would stand or sit silently as if he heard nothing. Only if you touch him on the shoulder is when he responds; he would slowly turn his head to face you, not smiling.

"Once you say something to him, he would respond very quietly (you would need to listen more closely to him). He would say a very simple and short answer to what you say. Because of this condition, he was schooled very little. He would hardly remember anything that he had learned; also hardly remember his left from his right. Even during every afternoon, he would unexpectedly fall asleep cold to regenerate his brain's nerves. And he would not even have the courage to make new friends at places. But then, something surprising happened; a teacher at the school had witnessed this and told us about it.

"Believe it or not, another child approached him. And you would never believe who it was! It was Naruto Uzumaki himself! Both Kyata and Naruto were about five or six years old when this happened. One day, when class was dismissed, Kyata did not know about the word 'dismissed,' so he still sat at his desk once all the other children left the classroom. But one child in particular, Naruto, was the only one who noticed that Kyata was still there. I don't know if Sasuke Uchiha was there or not, because I was not there at the time. The school teacher never told us anything about Sasuke, but there is only one thing that we know about him: he soon became a traitor and wanted to restore the Uchiha Clan. Madara Uchiha was the biggest threat to Jean and me."

Jean looked at Bean for a short moment, thinking that he would say more about what happened that day at the school. I stopped writing down notes about what Jean and Bean said and took a glimpse at what I had jotted down. I had already written down a lot, though it may look like I just scribbled (if one looked at my notepad from a distance). "Go on," I said. "I'm eager to share this information with Naruto."

"Why didn't you just bring Naruto here to listen to this himself," they questioned me.

"He does not want to come. I saw him in his room earlier; he was grieved to hear the news about his cousin now being dead. It surprised him that Kyata was the last relative to die, and that Kyata was innocent throughout his whole life. He was not meant to die in a river, but we'll get to that part later. Anyway, as you were…"

"Ah, yes," Jean started talking again. "As I was, Naruto wanted to play with Kyata during the afternoon. But the teacher needed to remind Naruto about Kyata's brain infection and his disabilities. Naruto accepted the fact, but he wanted to be sure if Kyata was whether or not a smart friend choice. So he went over to Kyata, who was, at the moment, trying to write his own name! Imagine: Kyata was using his infected mind to gather the letters that spell his name, then he tried to write it down. His handwriting needed time to fully function well, which is another reason why the teacher would only READ the study books to him.

"Anyway, Naruto approached him, his hands in his pockets, unsure about what would happen. He tapped Kyata on the shoulder, and Kyata turned to face his cousin Naruto. Here's something quite unusual: everyone in the Leaf Village knows about Naruto and how the Creature is sealed inside of him. But Kyata never knew about Naruto; he only knew that he was just a boy who wanted to make friends with him. Naruto tapped Kyata on the shoulder and spoke: 'Hello.' Kyata looked up and saw Naruto's lonely face and quietly, with a whisper, said 'Hi' back to him."

Jean kept on talking and explaining what had happened on that day. Naruto had asked softly and kindly: "Is that alright if I come over and play with you?" Let's say that Kyata ALMOST knew what Naruto had said; he never knew what it were like to be friends with ANYONE. But Jean and Bean were already there to help and support him because of his brain infection. But Bean was not there to pick up Kyata from school like he was supposed to; he was very busy that day. Anyway, believe it or not, Kyata accepted Naruto's question with a whispering "Yes!" Can you imagine?

Naruto was glad that Kyata was a good friend to him. Although, they were mutual acquaintances at the time. Naruto led Kyata out of the school building and they took a look around the area. Naruto asked: "Where do you live?" Kyata slowly looked up and tried to answer, but he was no good at remembering places. But Naruto recalled seeing Bean walk Kyata to a big house on a hill straight ahead from the school one day. "Now I remember," Naruto said. "You live up there, don't you? Come on, silly." Naruto held Kyata's hand and walked him up the hill to his house.

And in that house, Jean had just finished constructing a new piano for the family room. He wanted to test it right away by playing Korondia's and Patrina's favorite musical number. The couple danced to how Jean was playing, which went very grand. Everything was going very smooth up until Bean walked into room. Jean looked up from the piano and asked him: "Back so soon?"

Bean was confused about what Jean had asked him. "What do you mean? I've been here the whole time."

"You mean you haven't picked up Kyata from school yet!? What is wrong with you!? What have you been doing lately!?"

"I was busy with the pictures! What does it sound like to you!?"

Korondia stepped in and settled the tempers flaring from the two men. "Gentlemen! Please settle down! I'm sure you have easily forgotten, Bean. I'll go and pick him up myself."

But by then, Kyata was already stepping into the room with Naruto. He was happy that Naruto had led him back home when no one else would, and that he would have a play-date with a friend. Everyone was surprised to see that Naruto was with him. "Oh my," Jean exclaimed. "Oh my goodness me!"

Korondia walked over to Naruto and pulled a warm and inviting smile. "Welcome, young Naruto," he said in greeting. "It's a lovely surprise to see you here in our home. I want to thank you for coming to visit Kyata; he gets very lonely these days. Do have fun with each other, you two. A nice afternoon play-date ought to brighten up Kyata's spirit."

"Thank you sir," Naruto replied.

A little later, Kyata and Naruto started playing a board game in Kyata's bedroom. They played happily as they moved their pegs around the board, seeing who would get to their safety zone first. But before they began playing, Bean had to come in and point something out: to indicate how many spaces needed to move through, the number of spaces was told on cards. So Bean replaced the cards with a pair of dice to roll. It would be easier for Kyata to know how many spaces to go; counting the dots on the dice.

Anyway, at one point, Kyata was to move his peg to the exact same spot that Naruto had placed his. But Kyata would not place it there. Instead he shoved Naruto's one spot closer to his safety zone and placed the peg behind. Naruto pointed out that when you place your peg on the exact same spot that another's is, you kick his back to his starting point. However, Kyata had a good reason not to kick Naruto's peg out. He looked worried and quietly responded: "I don't want to hurt you. We're friends."

Naruto understood what Kyata had meant, and smiled. "You're right. You're a very nice friend." The game was going rather smooth; and at one point, Kyata won. Naruto was surprised that a boy his age, with a serious brain infection, would win that board game. "Oh my gosh," he exclaimed. "You won! You won, buddy! You did it!" Naruto gave Kyata a big hug out of the friendship that they've shared throughout their lives.

Later, they decided to play with little toy horses and chariots. Naruto made a model ramp out of their building blocks, then launched one of the chariots to perform a little stunt. It was a heroic performance "that the chariot pulled off." But pretty soon, Kyata became very tired; he was about to fall into his daily sleep for regenerating his brain. "You look tired," Naruto said. "Are you sleepy?"

Kyata blinked one more time before passing out. He replied in the best way that he could after heaving a big sigh: "I guess so." He then fainted right to sleep, falling face forward toward the floor. Naruto caught him before he could hurt his head on the hard floor and receive a bruise.

Naruto had to carry Kyata's heavy weight onto his bed. Now was the time for Kyata to regenerate and refresh his strength again. At that moment, Bean walked into the room to see how things were doing. He saw Naruto putting Kyata's toys back on his shelf. "Ah," Bean said as he saw what was going on. "How nice of you to pick up Kyata's toys for him. When it comes to cleaning up his room, he easily forgets where his things belong. Thank you for doing that for him; it was very nice of you."

Naruto looked at Kyata lying on his bed, sound asleep and out cold. "Why does Kyata faint like that?"

"Well," Bean started to answer. "Every day, his mind runs out of energy to think properly. So he must faint asleep in order to regenerate his brain. He'll wake up in a couple of hours, don't worry. You know how his brain is sick."

"That's very sad," Naruto replied. "I hope he doesn't die from this."

Later, Naruto was about to head out the door to get back to his place. He stopped for a moment to say good-bye to Korondia and Patrina. "Thanks for having me over," he said.

"No problem," Korondia replied. "You can come back at any time."

"If there is anything I can do for your son, you can let me know. I hate the fact that he has a very ill brain, and I want to help him."

"Thank you, Naruto. We'll let you know."

And with a wave of good-bye, Naruto went out of the house. However, he never came back to visit, also not hanging out with Kyata for a very long time. After Naruto left, Korondia and Patrina came to the strongest agreement that they ever came up with.

"It's not safe," Korondia said. "If we reveal to Kyata that Naruto is in the same bloodline as us, then the Creature is sure to strike out."

Patrina did not like Korondia's cowardice. "You're too worried about the Creature. He's sealed inside Naruto, and he's not coming out unless the seal is unlocked."

"I know. But if the secret is revealed, then the Creature would use Naruto to slaughter Kyata down. I will not allow that!"

So far, the story that I had heard from Jean and Bean made perfect sense. I now knew the reason why Naruto never knew that Kyata was in his bloodline. It still looked like I merely made scribbles on my notepad, but there was more for me to learn. I still needed to know about how Kyata became lost and missing. "So," I began to ask. "What is the rest of Kyata's story that you know?"

Bean began to tell of another part of the tale: "I one time wanted to make a conversation with Kyata. I sat down with him and tried to get more words out of him. I asked him: 'Do you know any good stories to tell? You do remember the story that I told you about the brave ninja who found the pink-haired girl, right?' The story that I meant to tell him was about Minato and Kushina Uzumaki, but I didn't tell him that they were his aunt and uncle. I knew that he wouldn't remember who his aunt and uncle actually were.

"Anyway, Kyata told me his story as best as he could. 'There's a house,' he said quietly. I listened closely and eagerly heard his little words. 'In the house, there is a flower in a vase.' But that was all he said; he went into his sleep for regeneration before he could say anymore. After I left him to his sleep, I went into the dining room to sit down at the table and think about what he said. 'What kind of house was he talking about?' I kept asking myself those questions; I wanted to know how what he told me about were described. 'What kind of flower was he talking about?' Then I looked at what was standing on the table: it was a rose in its vase. Kyata was probably talking about the rose that was on our table! It was pretty much the only thing that he could think about for the story. I understood what he meant."

The story was interesting so far, but I still didn't have what I was looking for. "That's pretty good, Bean. But I'm still not satisfied. I still want to know how he became smarter, and how he became missing.

Jean spoke up quickly about it: "Ah, yes! We'll get to that part! Anyway, moving right along…"

Jean told the story of how Kyata's brain was fixed. When Kyata and Naruto were both thirteen years old, something incredible happened to Kyata's brain. Jean and Kyata were visiting an old friend; a scientist known as Dr. Cobra. The reason why they called him "Cobra" was because of what they thought about his talk. They thought that the way he spoke was "rude" and "disturbing;" he would always tell people to go away whenever he was busy making formulas.

On the day that Jean and Kyata visited Dr. Cobra, Jean asked him a big favor to make an antidote for Kyata's brain. The antidote was to make Kyata's brain function fully and for him to be more smarter than he already was. Dr. Cobra agreed to do it if Kyata was willing to drink the potion that would cure him of the brain disease. And so, after Jean had left Dr. Cobra's lab, Cobra began to search through his table of chemicals in their test tubes.

One potion was to lead the person who drank it to the foreign realm known as Straggo. That particular realm held the inhabitants of a mad race called Straggons. They were completely blue-skinned, had black hair everywhere around the top of their heads, and had red reptilian eyes to see. They loved technology more than anything. In fact, they were obsessed with technology so much that they relied on it for everything. Construction, medication, food making, and even life, are a few of the things that they used technology for. The saddest thing that they used it for was to bring someone back to life.

Although humans think that it was sad, one human in particular (Dr. Cobra) had one time visited Straggo to steal loads of their technological sources. He used it to help make his special formulas, and it all worked out successfully. But today, he was unsure that using technology mixed with chemicals on a child would work. He thought that it would be risky, so he had to make sure that things were fixed right away. Another potion was to transform a human into a mad-minded Straggon. It would be a very evil idea to drink this potion and to turn into an insane monster.

Another test tube contained a purple liquid that would give a human being the power of a strong lion. Cobra set the potion aside a glass cup, then took a look at the cup's position. It was in between the "lion's potion" and another potion that would make a person smarter. It was the one that Kyata drank to become a smarter person instead of an ill-minded child. Apparently, the "smart potion" had the same color of the "lion's potion," which made it difficult for Dr. Cobra to determine which was the real one. "I better remind myself to label these things. This is ridiculous!" He set the "lion's potion" aside and filled up the glass cup with the "smart potion," but it did not fill up a full cup like he expected it to.

"That's not enough," Dr. Cobra exclaimed. "I'm gonna need more than that if this guy's gonna get a better brain. I've got to make more." He went over to the other table that he kept on the other side of the lab room. There, he kept the most powerful formula that he ever created. It was a bomb formed by various chemicals mixed together. If the formula was in open air, it would explode within a matter of seconds. On the other hand, if it was kept in a container with the lid shut and no air was in there, it would be defused and safe.

Dr. Cobra mixed together the right chemicals to create the "smart potion" again. But little did he know that Kyata was up to no good; Kyata was carelessly pouring the "lion's potion" in the glass cup, mixing it with the "smart potion!" He thought that the two chemicals were both the same one because of how they had the same color. He started to put the cup to his lips, about to drink down the whole formula! Cobra finally noticed that Kyata was drinking down the whole thing! "Wait! Don't do it!" Cobra ran toward Kyata, wanting to save Kyata from being poisoned. He had not checked for any venomous substances in the drink just yet.

But right when he started running, Cobra tripped over a chair that he placed in front of the table, and his hand accidentally whacked the "bomb potion!" It exploded, causing several other chemicals to fly at him. The "Straggon potion" and the "teleport potion" drenched him up to become a mad monster. His skin changed to blue, his eyes became red and reptilian, and his mind became twisted into a more evil knowledge. And right then, the "teleport potion" brought him to the realm of Straggo. He woke up to find himself at the realm, swearing to Kyata that he would hunt him down and destroy him (to have his revenge).

Meanwhile, Kyata had drunk the rest of the mixture and was affected by the "bomb potion" as well. He was blown forward to be slammed against the wall. He fell down with a crash onto the floor; the glass cup in his hand shattered to pieces and cut through his hand, causing it to bleed. He tried to get back up onto his feet, but some debris of the building crashed down onto him, causing him to stumble back down. A roaring fire engulfed the building, causing debris to crash down onto hopeless citizens that stood near it.

Jean and Bean came into the scene later, bringing their notepad and camera to record what was going on. "This deserves to be on the front page of tomorrow's article," Jean exclaimed. "But Kyata's still in there, and I need to go save him and get him out of there! In the meantime, YOU write the story, Bean!" Jean handed Bean his notepad and quill-pen to write what was going on throughout the scene. Bean looked at the pen and notepad, each item in each hand, and frowned and nodded.

Jean ran over to the entrance into the lab and ripped the door out of the way. This gave him burnt, scorched hands, but he kept on going into there to free Kyata from the wreckage. He lifted shard after shard of the burning wood and finally found Kyata, lying on the ground and bruised all over. Jean picked up Kyata and hurried out of the building before the rest of it came down onto them. He went over to Bean, who was still trying to write the story and take the pictures at the same time. Jean took one good look at Kyata and found that something was terribly wrong: Kyata now had cat whiskers; three on each cheek of his face.

"This isn't right," Jean exclaimed, with tears running down his face. "Dr. Cobra promised me that he would be alright after taking the potion! Something terribly wrong must have happened in there! We must take Kyata to a hospital NOW!" Jean began to run as fast as his tired legs could carry him, carrying Kyata in his arms and yelping out for help. Bean hurried along with them, carrying the heavy camera on his left shoulder and panting in exhaustion.

In a matter of ten to fifteen minutes, Kyata was bandaged up with a cold ice pack laying his head. He lay in bed at a hospital, waking up from the terrible disaster that struck upon him and Dr. Cobra. When his eyes finally opened, he noticed Jean and Bean standing next to each side of the bed, waiting for him to wake up. Jean was the first to speak to him, wondering if the potion worked (other than giving him the cat whiskers). "How do you feel?"

Kyata sat up and answered in the best way possible: "I'm feeling really rough. I guess I was too clumsy and drank the other potion along with the right one."

Jean and Bean gasped. They were surprised and excited that Kyata's brain was now functioning fully. It was no longer ill and disabled; it was now very smart and helped Kyata to speak clearly and in complete sentences. "We hope you feel alright, Kyata. Your parents will be pleased to see you all better."

"I hope so," Kyata replied. "Now, how am I supposed to get rid of these ridiculous cat whiskers? They make me look dull."

Bean spoke up, furrowing his eyebrows. "I think they're permanent; you drank the potion that gives you the power of a lion. Perhaps you also have a lion's side effects as well."

Kyata realized what Bean had meant. For after a while, he began to lick his own arm to clean himself off. Sometimes, he caught himself doing it and tried hard to stop. A day after was released from the hospital, he tried to shave the cat whiskers off using a pair of scissors, but it did him no good. Every time he cut the whiskers off, they would always sprout right back out; they were a permanent part of him now. Bean was right, he thought. I'll never get rid of these things! How am I going to show my face at school?! Everyone will laugh at me, and I won't have a chance to explain!

But Kyata did not give up hope just yet. He now knew more about how to speak, how to write, and how to apply things into his memory. He was happy and he loved his new life of being a smarter person than he was beforehand.

It's pretty ironic: Kyata had cat whiskers, yet his cousin Naruto had FOX whiskers. Although, Kyata got his whiskers from drinking a potion. And Naruto had the Creature sealed inside of him, causing fox whiskers to grow on his cheeks as a result. There's a big difference between the two! What do you think of that? Pretty ironic, don't you think?

Anyway, moving right along, I had written so much about the story, and I was almost out of pages to write in my notepad. But things were not going so well at that point; Jean started to shed a tear and cry. It indicated to me that he was about to tell the saddest part of the story. I placed my hand on his right shoulder, trying to comfort him. "It's alright, Jean. Just tell me the story in calmest manner possible. Come on; you can do it."

Jean grabbed a hanky from his pocket and blew hard into it. "It's so unbearable!" He blew again, this time with his head bowed low in sadness. "But I'll do it. One day, Dr. Cobra had come back from Straggo to seek vengeance upon Kyata. He burst through the house, he killed Korondia!" Jean broke down and cried his heart out. Poor guy. The Kuzundhai family was happy until now when Cobra came for his revenge. "Patrina ran with Kyata and headed for a cliff that was at the end of the hill. Cobra was faster than they were, he… he…" More tears streamed down Jean's face as the tried to tell the rest of the story.

Bean decided to tell the rest of the story for him. "He killed Patrina," he said. "Patrina died on the hill, leaving Kyata to run the rest of the way. Cobra saw how cowardly Kyata acted as he stood at the edge of the cliff. Kyata wanted to show Cobra about the success of the potion. 'Cobra, the potion worked,' he said to him. 'I'm all better now! You don't have to worry about me!'

"'But what about ME!? Look what you've done to me,' Cobra snapped at him. 'You're gonna pay for what you've done to me!' He drew out a new sword that he had crafted during his time on Straggo. Jean and I were there during that time, catching this moment as terrible news. Jean did not want to write the story, nor did he want me to take any pictures. Instead, he ran towards Kyata, wanting to save him from being slaughtered by Cobra. But it was too late; Kyata fell back and began to fall that long way down to the water below."

Bean too shed a tear about that moment. "He fell off the cliff, and there was nothing that we could do about it. Cobra gained his victory over one of the last of the Uzumakis to live. It was an awful scene. Cobra managed to get away and decided to live the rest of his life at Straggo; he was now the most evil man that ever lived. Because of him, Kyata got scared and perished. Kyata has been down there for three years now (I'm guessing the amount of time). It was sad that he never met his cousin Naruto ever again."

I looked down at my notepad. It was covered in my writing about this story. I shed a tear too, and it dropped onto my writing, making the ink that I wrote with wet and leaving a damp spot on the page. "Well," I began to say. "I know it's been hard for Kyata to live out his life. Thank you for telling me this; it was nice talking with you fellows."

"You're welcome," Jean and Bean said together. "It's been a pleasure."

I stood up from my chair and started to head out the door of their office. "Kyata is back in the hospital right now. If he was alive, he would be happy to see you again."

Jean and Bean gasped in surprise. Kyata had come back to the Leaf Village finally.

I went to the nearest hospital; that was where Kyata was kept. I walked through the door, then went down a hall of patient rooms to find the right one where he was kept. His door was wide open, where I could see Naruto and his friend Sakura Haruno standing over Kyata lying in his bed.

Kyata was bandaged everywhere around his body; the bandages stained with blood. His eye was purple and swollen; his blond hair was a mess. He laid there motionless on the bed, with Naruto and Sakura standing over him. Naruto had already cried his heart out over finding his old friend Kyata dead. The tears he had shed stained his cheeks, making his face and hair a mess. "He never even gained a headband," Naruto muttered. "I thought that ALL of my family was a family of ninjas. I should have been there to save Kyata, but during the time, I was fighting Sasuke. I should have known that Kyata was a part of the family! It's all MY FAULT! I also blame the CREATURE along with me!"

I went over to Naruto to comfort him in my best way, along with Sakura. "It was very unfortunate," I whispered.

I walked out of the room to head back to Jean and Bean. But after I went halfway through the hall, I heard a loud cough. I heard more immediately after that. It brought me back into that room to see what was happening; and I saw a big surprise. There lay Kyata on the bed, alive and well! He wasn't dead! He lay there alive and healthy! His eyes were wide open, he was breathing fully well!

Naruto and Sakura smiled big when they saw that Kyata was back awake. Kyata slowly turned his head to face them and cried out in pain: "Will I ever be a ninja?!"

More tears streamed down everyone's cheeks, including mine. Naruto happily answered his long-lost cousin: "Who knows? At least we'll be with each other!"


End file.
